1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compensation system, and more particularly to a compensation system for an engine of a vehicle and that can generate electrical power with the heat dissipated from the engine of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine provides the power of movement to a vehicle by means of the combustion of fuel. To dissipate the heat generated by the engine, a cooling system is arranged in the vehicle to reduce the temperature of the engine so as to keep the engine at an excellent performance condition.
However, the conventional cooling system in the vehicle only dissipates the heat generated by the engine to the environment, the dissipated heat is not reusable by the vehicle. In addition, the dissipated heat with high temperature will cause the rise of the environmental temperature of the Earth.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a compensation system to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a compensation system for a vehicle and that can generate electrical power with the heat generated by the engine of the vehicle. The compensation system has a main reservoir, a vapor collector, an expansion tube, a working liquid supplying reservoir and an oil tank. The main reservoir contains working liquid and is connected with a heat absorbing pipe that is for absorbing the heat generated by the engine. The vapor collector is connected to the heat absorbing pipe to collect vapor of the working liquid. A control valve is connected to the vapor collector. The vapor collector is connected to the expansion tube with a spraying pipe. Two turbines are rotatably received in the expansion tube and are connected to a generator. The working liquid supplying reservoir is connected to the expansion tube. The oil tank contains oil and encloses the expansion tube in addition to absorb the heat of the waste gas dissipated from the engine so as to heat the expansion tube. With such a system, the turbines in the expansion tube are actuated to rotate by means of expansion of volume of the working liquid sprayed into the expansion tube, such that the generator is actuated to operate by means of the rotation of the turbines. Accordingly, the waste heat dissipated from the engine of the vehicle can be efficiently reused.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.